MRA
by Hjordan
Summary: When a battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood devastates New York humans take action to prevent anything like that from happening again. They create the mutant registration act (MRA) which gives humans legal permission to hunt and kill mutants. Now the X-Men must take a stand against the humans or face extinction.


MRA-chapter 1-The calm before the storm

As I walked along the streets of New York City there was a familiar smell in the air. Not one of a person but one of something else. An emotion. I smelt it everywhere I went. The smell I smelled was the smell of hate. Not any normal hatred. Hatred of me. Hatred of my kind. My race. The hatred of mutants was rancid in the air. But it wasn't just the smell of hate. It was a smell that leads to the smell of hate. It was the smell of fear. Fear that beings with unchecked powers would cause a catastrophe that could wipe out the human race. Fear that someone would try to get revenge for all their mistreatment. _If that's so,_ I thought,_ then why treat them badly in the first place. _However now was not the time to be skeptical. I was on the watch for some one. Or rather a group of people. They called themselves the brotherhood of mutants. Of course the ultimate human hater, a man who goes by the name of magneto, led them. However his scent was nowhere to be found. Just humans. I guess I'll use the momentary lull in hostilities to introduce myself. My name is Logan, I'm 89 years old, and I'm better known among the people of New York as Wolverine. I can make claws appear from my fists, have super scent, and as far as I know I can't die. I have been shot, thrown out buildings, and even blown up and here I am still standing. Also I don't look like I'm 89. I look around 32 so most people assume I'm that age. All of these may contribute to the fact that my skeleton is made of metal. It is both a blessing and a curse. In the case of Magneto he can toss me around like a freaking rag doll and not even break a sweat. Literally. Now its okay if you're wondering, "How the heck did he get a metal skeleton in the first place?" to be honest I have no idea. To sum up my life it is blood, pain, dressing up in yellow costumes, and a heck of lot of lost memories. So, that's me in a nutshell. Back to my mission, two hours before I got here magneto came on live TV and announced he was going to attack New York City on 12:00. So here I am in the center of Times Square, smelling out the area with people giving me odd looks. But the looks weren't odd. They were looks of hate and disgust. It had hit 12:00 3 minutes ago and expected everything to go up in flames. Instead everything was fine. Maybe it was just a trick. Something to inspire fear inside the people. Not that they were afraid enough already. Afraid of us. Afraid of mutants. I decided to call in on my allies to make sure everything was fine. "Logan to Scott, Logan to Scott, Scott, come in, over" I said over my earpiece. No response. "Gosh darn it, Scott, respond!" still nothing. What was going on? I decided to smell out the area. All I could smell was hatred, New York City pollution, and whole lot of garbage. I turned to the nearest trashcan, suspiciously and saw that it was full of trash. Flies were swarming around all the disgusting things people had left behind. I counted 15 flies. Gross. I blinked. As I did I heard quick whipping sound. I counted the flies once more. 14 flies. No way that a fly could go away that fast. I looked around but could not find the 15th fly anywhere. Then I thought back on the whipping sound I had heard. Almost like the tongue of a frog a lashed out and grabbed the fly. Like a frog. A toad. Shoot. "Hello there, wolverine" a sinister voice chuckled. I turned my head toward a tree right above a trashcan. And there he was. "Pleasure to see you at this time of day" said my disgusting adversary. He is known as the toad and he is a member of the brotherhood of mutants. Not good. "What did you do to the others toad?" I growled. "You mean you pacifist partners? They are a little preoccupied at the moment". No sooner had he said that I head the telltale crash of a shattered window. I turned around to see Scott falling out the window. However he doesn't go down easily. He shoots a laser blast from his visor, which makes contact with something. Soon enough another one of my partners, Storm, swooped in from the sky and saved Scott just in time. She then put her own power into action, shooting a bolt of lighting from the sky. It went in through the broken window and struck something. "Hey, werewolf," toad shouted at me, "might want to focus on saving your own skin!" no sooner had he said that I turned around only to see toad right above me, hand balled into a fist, arm drawn back, and a sinister smile on his face. His arm extended and his fist connected with my face. As I tumbled backwards I felt blood trickle down my face from my nose. Dang it. Toad had never hit me that hard. Which means that he had gotten stronger. As soon as recovered toad leaped back up in the air and kicked me straight in the face. My head jerked back and more blood flew from my nose. I wouldn't let him hit me again. "What's wrong hairball," asked toad "one too many hits to the head for the unkillable wolverine?" "Bring it, bub". Toad leaped into the air hoping to land another hit. He failed. Instead what he got was a knee to the stomach. "You won't do anything like that ever again" said toad murderously. He shot his tongue out attempting to wrap it around my neck and suffocate me. They just don't get it, do they? In a flash I caught his tongue with one hand and with my other extended my claws. Three, long metal points extending from my knuckles. I raised the arm with my claws up and brought it down. What occurred next was the sound of metal slashing through skin, the splatter of blood, and me holding toad's severed tongue in my hand. It took a second for toad to grasp the full extent his lost tongue. He then let out a horrifying shriek made only more bloodcurdling due to how it sounded without a tongue. "You hun o a hitch," toad shrieked "I hunna huckin' gill you!" Toad leaped into the air, blood streaming from his mouth, and tried to kick me again. I grabbed his leg and threw him down to the ground. He then tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist with one hand and punched him with the other. More blood flew out of his mouth. The green grass was quickly becoming red. Toad was left completely open to a flurry of punches and kicks courtesy of yours truly. Soon enough toad was defeated, blood shooting out of his mouth like a fountain. Covered in blood, though none of it my own, I stood victorious over toad. "Well that wasn't too hard" I said to myself. "Well it's about to get much harder" said a mysterious, gravely voice. I looked around to find the source of the voice but no one was to be found. Then I smelt it. It was a smell that was all too familiar. The smell of the woods, evil, and lots of blood. I looked up to see him above me in a tree branch. His messy hair was blonde and flecked with blood. His suit was not too different from mine. It was skin-tight and brown with black stripes. He wore a vest that had fur on the back. He had fingerless gloves and his fingernails were incredibly long and pointy. Razor sharp. His sharp teeth were shaped into a murderous smile. "Hey Logan," said my old adversary "remember me?" I remembered him all right. His name is Sabertooth.


End file.
